Helmet Boi
Helmet Boi is a contestant on TV Stars Los Angeles. He is best remembered for his surprising challenge prowess. Helmet was a candidate for TV Stars Superstar Showdown, but he ultimately did not make the final cut. In the first episode of the season, It’s A Hard Life For A Straight White Male, Helmet talked about hitting people with his helmet, which Tila took as a sexual reference. He volunteered to be an Executive Producer with Tila, and the two were exiled from the game for the duration of the first VIP challenge. After the challenge was won, the two were revealed to have won a key that provided them the first safe item of the game. Helmet was deemed immune from the first elimination of the game by unlocking an Immunity Pass. Throughout the week, he repeatedly talked about hitting people with his helmet, and became friends with BrICE. In episode two, A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila, Helmet focused on getting as much screen time as he possibly could. He talked about Tila spreading her “love” and her legs to everyone in the House, and attempted to explain sex to KidDetective. He went around slapping people in the House with a large “fishbot” that he took from a storage room in the House. He chased Bella around the House with it, ignoring most people as they attempted to talk to him. Later on, at elimination, Helmet talked about how sex was a type of cake in order to confuse Kid, but Kid was wiser than that. In episode three, Don’t Be Such A Cock Tease, Helmet praised the fact that Patric was eliminated from the game. Tila complained about Helmet and Spencer after being called out on her antics in the House, stating that she was having relations with Helmet, but he denied it. He later talked about getting his own television show by winning the series, and went on to discuss voting out JSV to his allies. Episode four, This Is My Iceless Episode, had Helmet panic over his helmet being stolen from him as a part of the twin twist. He pulled out a backup helmet, but it was too small for him, and thus the House was forced to look at his bald head. Helmet won the VIP competition for the week, and assisted in campaigning for Tila’s elimination with his allies. At cancellation, she was taken out of the game, and he tipped his helmet in her direction to wish her goodbye respectfully. In episode five, Get Ready For Double Trouble, Helmet slid into the living room on his helmet for the big reveal by the Host. Helmet was very shocked to learn that Julia and Liz were twins that were playing the game together, and realized that the two were immediate threats to win the game. At elimination, he tried to campaign for Liz’s elimination, but due to the MVP bait twists, she was not eliminated, and Kid was eliminated instead. Episode six, Gonna Go All Lima Heights Adjacent On Those Bees, had Helmet win his second VIP competition, making him a threat to win future challenges and a threat in the game. His campaigning in the previous week caught up in the second week, this time with Liz being eliminated unanimously in a shocking blindside. In episode seven, Everyone Here Is Freaking Insane, Helmet competed with his loved one, FedoraBoi, in the loved ones competition. After a short while, he was eliminated due to having too few points to move on in the challenge. At cancellation, Helmet found himself a target of the many double-votes in the round, eliminating him in the family visit round and sending him home with FedoraBoi. At the finale, Helmet voted for his friend, Spencer, to win the competition. *Helmet was immune due to the Executive Producers twist, therefore ineligible to compete in the opening VIP and MVP competitions.